


Допустимый предел

by somedy



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash, Routine, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Розалинда поддерживает пустые разговоры не из вежливости





	Допустимый предел

**Author's Note:**

> никто не додаст тебе лучше, чем ты сам
> 
> написано для команды Dark Games в 2к19, бетинг Aldariel

Колумбийские площади встречали каждое утро мокрой, поблескивающей в ленивых лучах солнца, плиткой. Чистые лужицы высыхали быстро, почти не брызгая под ногами; и днем по мостовым стекали редкие ручейки — от детей, играющих с гидрантами.

Еще не прогревшийся воздух наполнялся свежими запахами: только что смолотый кофе, горячие булочки, спелые яблоки. К продуктовым лавкам подъезжали первые поставщики, сгружали тяжелые, обклеенные фирменными этикетками ящики и, вытирая со лбов пот, выпрашивали у хозяев лимонад.

— Вам тоже нравится, когда по утрам на улицах нет людей?

Розалинда обернулась. Владелец книжного магазинчика — бледный, рыхлый, усатый — ловко упаковывал ее покупки и напряженно улыбался. Присутствие Розалинды, похоже, вызывало у него смешанные чувства. Он чувствовал себя польщенным — «величайший ум Колумбии» предпочитает его магазин! — и вместе с тем — совершенно необразованным. Он действительно старался говорить четко, осмысленно, но разошедшийся красными пятнами лоб сдавал его волнение.

Сдержанно кивнув, Розалинда вернулась к окну, наблюдая за просыпающейся Колумбией. Утренние часы — самые продуктивные, особенно для пополнения запасов. Никто не галдел, пытаясь сбить цену, не морщил нос от якобы несвежего товара и не пытался увлечь ненужным разговором. До обеда лавки посещали преимущественно служанки и домовладелицы, обнаружившие нехватку каких-либо мелочей.

Они и сама Розалинда.

— Готово! — возвестил владелец магазинчика и, проверив крепость тонкой бечевки, похлопал по книгам. — Плюс лично от себя я добавил...

— Спасибо, — оборвала его Розалинда. — Я проверю все в лаборатории.

Она одернула твидовый пиджак, отметив, что возле пуговиц скрутились первые катышки, и ухватила стопку. Книги, надежно укрытые веленевой бумагой, оттягивали руки, и на мгновение Розалинда пожалела, что не пришла с Робертом. Однако она была физиком — и, произведя пару расчетов, поняла, как поступить.

Достаточно было решить уравнение с весом книг, своими физическими параметрами и числом шагов до лаборатории.

Когда она вышла на улицу, стало немного теплее. Накрывающие мостовую тени посветлели, сузились, и солнечные просветы заняли цветочницы. Флоксы, гортензии, магнолии — простые букетики, перевязанные белыми лентами, с еще не обсохшей росой. Розалинда подумала, что стоит вернуться чуть позже, и попросила оставить приглянувшиеся цветы.

Она двигалась быстро и почти не смотрела по сторонам. Расшумевшиеся улочки стремительно теряли свое очарование, ныряя в круговорот мелких происшествий. Одно из них коснулось и Розалинды: нервная, увешанная золотом дама, устроившая скандал возле продуктовой лавки, так сильно молотила зонтом по тележке с фруктами, что отлетело колесо. За ним во все стороны хлынули фрукты; один из апельсинов, точно каучуковый, допрыгал до Розалинды. Ударил по щиколотке — и покатился дальше.

Розалинда притормозила. Побагровевший от гнева торговец с таким усердием пыхтел и собирал фрукты, что едва не лопался — под насмешливо-довольные смешки дамы в золоте.

Носить дорогие украшения с утра — дурной тон, сверкать ими на рынке — мещанство.

Похоже, Розалинда не ошиблась: что на твердой земле, что в Колумбии — люди одинаковы. Все торопились выпросить искупления, чтобы успеть нагрешить снова. Прагматичную Розалинду это всегда веселило; она с трудом подавила смешок и, осторожно переступив через фрукты, двинулась дальше.

Она не любила район Эмпории за то, что тот избегал переулков. Высокие светлые дома, словно вырезанные из цельного мрамора, лепились друг к другу плотно, и срезать путь не получалось.

— Вот что бывает, когда доверяешь строительство дилетантам, — привычно отметила Розалинда. Вполголоса, без ехидства — его следует приберечь до личной встречи с Финком.

Поднявшись по ступеням, минуя Даунтаун Эмпорию, Розалинда перехватила книги поудобнее, сдула с лица выбившуюся прядь и вдруг заметила ее — на лавочке у самой оградки.

Такие участки — с ровно постриженным газоном, зеленым до безобразия, и пахнущими лаком мусорками — встречались по всей Колумбии; они подмечали рассветы первыми и быстро вбирали солнечное тепло. А прямо за оградками клубились облака, к которым, счастливо смеясь, тянулись мальчишки, подрыгивающие худыми ногами в нелепых шортиках.

Однако она сидела в одиночестве.

Розалинда узнала ее со спины: гордая осанка, собранные в пучок волосы, миниатюрная шляпка и платье василькового шелка. Леди Комсток не изменяла своему стилю, и Розалинде нравилось это постоянство — как, впрочем, и многое другое, ей недоступное.

Поэтому со своего пути Розалинда свернула без раздумий. В руках у леди Комсток она заметила книгу. Судя по яркому переплету, белой бумаге и золоченному ляссе — «Слово Пророка».

Ступив на газон, Розалинда кашлянула. Леди Комсток вздрогнула и, быстро подняв голову, прищурилась. Она до сих пор не верила, что на Пророка никто не посягает, и относилась к Розалинде прохладно. Всегда приглашала ее последней, неохотно оставляла наедине с мужем и не поила чаем, как других гостей.

— Доброе утро, мадам, — помедлив, ответила леди Комсток. — Как продвигается ваша работа?

Ее уставший голос прозвучал почти жалобно, точно к вопросу подтолкнул страх. Могла ли она бояться Розалинды и ее возможного влияния на Пророка? Безусловно. Но леди Комсток отрицала тревогу, напрасно гнала ее и отдалялась — ото всей Колумбии.

Розалинда было по-своему жаль ее, однако держаться приходилось строго и уверенно. Леди Комсток — из женщин, готовых выжить обидчика, не добивая, а покидать Колумбию, пусть и в компании Роберта — не то, к чему готовилась Розалинда.

— Более чем продуктивно, — с достоинством ответила она, присаживаясь.

Она спокойно, без разрешения, поставила книги рядом, отгородив леди Комсток, и, закинув ногу на ногу, облокотилась на спинку. Легко, непринужденно, подставляя веснушки солнцу. От леди Комсток исходил тонкий цветочный запах, от которого на лице Розалинды проступала улыбка.

Вопреки всему, леди Комсток ей нравилась — даже слишком.

У леди Комсток — выразительные, обманчиво невинные глаза и губы, не нуждающиеся в помаде. У леди Комсток — изящные шаги и шуршащие нижние юбки. У леди Комсток — мелодичное имя, и под него в лунном свете спускались сны [1].

У леди Комсток — натура, полная талантов, и все они поднесены Пророку.

Об этом задумываться было немного грустно, и Розалинда притормаживала. Есть допустимый предел для симпатий — и мыслей, к которым сама Розалинда не готова.

Поерзав на лавке, вдруг ставшей неудобной, точно бы вспенившейся от щепок, она подавила вздох.

— Я вижу, что вы предпочитаете гулять одна. Без дочери. Почему?

— Вы знаете, почему, — с вызовом ответила леди Комсток и, вскинув подбородок, крепче ухватила «Слово Пророка».

Ее кисти — напряженные, бледные — кричали вместо нее. Обо всей причиненной боли, о новых грехах Пророка и о таком нежеланном, лишившим покоя ребенке. Наверно, с помощью специальных устройств Розалинда услышала бы все — и даже больше, — но вряд ли леди Комсток смогла бы пережить это.

Есть вещи, которым нужна особая клетка.

Уйти прямо сейчас, вежливо попрощавшись и пожелав удачи, — правильно. Вернуться на мостовую молча, на ходу проверяя крепость бечевки, — милосердно. Розалинда, наверно, так бы и поступила, но ей помешали.

— Леди Комсток! Мадам Лютес!

Утренняя тишина оглушительно лопнула под тонкой визгливой иглой. К ним подбежала, придерживая юбку, незнакомая женщина и, молитвенно прижав к груди руки, заговорила о проповедях Пророка.

Розалинда, вежливо улыбаясь уголками губ, кивала и посматривала на леди Комсток. Та терпеливо сносила рассказ, подергивая шелковистое ляссе, и отвечала коротко, не без искренности.

Ей нравилось ощущать любовь горожан к Пророку, отметила Розалинда. Ощущать — и черпать силы. Доказательства, что она, еще будучи Уотсон, не совершила ошибку.

Все это было настолько очевидным, что Розалинда удивлялась, как жители Колумбии оставались слепы — к печали их первой леди.

— Вы уверены, что не торопитесь к брату? — холодно осведомилась леди Комсток, едва их оставили наедине.

Она подергивала шелковистое ляссе и крайне старательно подставляла лицо ветру.

Все стало настолько очевидным, что Розалинда не выдержала. Придвинувшись ближе и, перегнувшись через свои книги, ухватила леди Комсток за руку. Машинально отметила мягкость кожи и длинные ровные ногти и, скрыв пальцами чужое обручальное кольцо, сказала:

— Леди Комсток...

Накрывшая было решительность схлынула, скомкав все то, о чем хотела сказать Розалинда; и место заняла прагматичность физика, способного оценивать здраво как собеседника, так и правду, которой, возможно, стоило поделиться.

Веру леди Комсток разрушить практически невозможно, по крайней мере, не Розалинде. Все убеждения — измена мужа, лицемерие Розалинды, собственная ненужность — связали леди Комсток по рукам, ногам и сердцу. Изможденность — от борьбы с собой — отчетливо читалась в ее глазах, и Розалинду кольнула жалость.

Она погладила леди Комсток по ладони: медленно, аккуратно, точно боясь поранить. Леди Комсток вздрогнула, но не отстранилась. Смотрела она по-прежнему в даль. Светло-голубые, напоминающие о разведенной водой акварели, облака постепенно расползались, обнажая до боли яркое небо.

— Леди Комсток, — с меньшей твердостью повторила Розалинда. — Мне жаль, что все сложилось не так, как вы хотели.

Она не лгала, но большего не добавляла. Хотя понимала, к каким словам леди Комсток потянется всей душой — к несуществующим. Розалинда не собиралась оправдываться или доказывать непогрешимость Пророка Колумбии, ей хватало и минутки горькой искренности.

На большее и рассчитывать глупо.

Леди Комсток наконец высвободила руку и, отложив книгу, качнула головой. Казалось, она сожалела о своей недоверчивости, но что могла она изменить — в доме, где рос чужой, по крови и духу, ребенок?

Ответ Розалинда знала, но держала при себе. Ведь леди Комсток ей нравилась — вопреки здравому смыслу и перспективам. И взваливать на нее очередные страдания Розалинда не хотела.

Предательски вспотевшие ладони подначили Розалинду — ей лично требовалось совсем другое. Далекое от физики, не способное разложиться на формулы, переполненное теплом и цветочным ароматом — то, чего леди Комсток ей дать не в силах.

Отряхнув ладони, точно от пыли, Розалинда ухватилась за книги. Сейчас они казались в разы тяжелее, и острые, легко очерчивающиеся сквозь бумагу углы кололи ребра. Даже сквозь двойной слой твида.

— Я буду рада, если вы заглянете в нашу лабораторию, — сказала Розалинда напоследок. — Мой брат уверен, что вы оцените его новое изобретение.

Леди Комсток сдержанно кивнула. Ее плечи расправились, утратив нервозную напряженность, едва Розалинда освободила лавочку.

— Хорошего вам дня.

Поднявшись, Розалинда задержалась и наконец рассмотрела причудливые кружева на шляпке леди Комсток. Сложный бант, чьи отутюженные многослойные изгибы напомнили о мультиплетном расщеплении [2], отбрасывал дырчатые тени. И те легли на лицо леди Комсток, прикрывая глаз, щеки и нижнюю губу.

Наверняка от них не тянуло холодом, как от теней, накрывающих улицы; и с каждым шагом Розалинда ускорялась. По ее мнению, шляпка леди Комсток была милой, но бесполезной, а кружева требовали особого внимания. Впрочем, первая леди Колумбии имеет право на сугубо женские прихоти. Ее они только красят.

А Розалинду — интересуют не так, как должно.

До самой лаборатории Розалинда пыталась представить себя в подобной шляпке и разукрашенном платье. Получалось не особо — наряд не казался практичным. Юбки наверняка будут цепляться за провода и рычаги, туго затянутый корсет — склонит к обмороку, а шляпкам Розалинда вряд ли уделит и пять минут.

Задумчиво хмыкнув, она толкнула дверь лаборатории и, ощутив знакомый запах химикатов, расслабилась. Шумно выдохнула, швырнула книги на стойку и стянула пиджак. Осмотревшись — прикидывая, какие полки освободить под книги, — она заметила стопку свежих писем, пару газет и записку от брата.

Роберт отправился за новыми линзами для микроскопа и обещал вернуться к десяти. В его пунктуальности сомневаться не приходилось.

Стрелки часов уже поднялись к нужным позициям, оставив Розалинде буквально несколько минут. А в них она действительно нуждалась.

Поскрипывающие ступеньки проскочили под каблуками за пару секунд, не больше. Сбликанули развешанные по стенам фото, и ломаной змейкой вслед потянулись трещинки.

Комната встретила Розалинду мерным жужжанием машины, занимающей с добрую треть пространства, и пылью, взметнувшейся явно под светом солнца. Роберт опять не задернул шторы.

Однако Розалинде было впервые не до его дурных привычек. Она уселась на широкую кровать и устроила на коленях голософон. К записи она приступила не сразу: пригладила волосы, поправила блузку и покрутила стопами, притворившись, что любуется низкими практичными каблуками. И только спустя сто сорок три секунды она заговорила:

— Новая теория: на атомы разложить можно абсолютно все. В том числе и симпатии. Чувства обязаны строиться из психологического эквивалента элементарных частиц. Примеры. Внешние признаки — внешность, голос, одежда. Внутренние — черты характера, жизненные ценности. При достижении критического предела следует уничтожить для себя эти частицы. Но надежнее — сделать это раньше.

С характерным шорохом пластинка добралась до конца, и щелкнула кнопка, оповещая о сделанной записи. Прослушивать ее Розалинда не стала и, отложив голософон, посмотрела на трюмо. Чистое зеркало, отражающее машину, старая расческа, пара баночек с кремом и стопка исписанных бумаг. В гардероб и заглядывать не обязательно: у Розалинды три сменных однотипных костюма, две запасные пары обуви и скромное пальто.

Всецело преданному физике человеку большего ведь не надо, правда?

У леди Комсток все, разумеется, иначе. По новому наряду за обиду, по шляпке — за прегрешения Пророка? Но сколько потребуется кружевных лент, чтобы исцелить не раз преданное сердце? А шелковых отрезов, чтобы купить любовь к ребенку?

Нет. Всем этим ее лишь отвлечешь на время — очень короткое, не особо радостное и одинокое.

У леди Комсток не было друзей; она тянулась ко всей Колумбии и одновременно ни к кому, скрывая себя за словами Пророка. И, единожды пожалев ее, Розалинда почувствовала, что способна не только к физике, но к чувствам.

Пусть строго ограниченным — не более двух мыслей в день — и лишенным взаимности, однако с ними Розалинде жить пока нравилось. Редкие встречи с леди Комсток словно взбалтывали все атомы тела Розалинды, меняли состав их ядер и выталкивали электроны — жаром к щекам.

Розалинда никогда не краснела — возможно, румянец весь уходил на веснушки — но у нее потели ладони и кололо под ребрами. Сердце не могло выскочить из грудной клетки — Розалинда твердо усвоила биологию, — однако пульсировало в животе с удвоенной силой.

Оно ничего не придавливало и не выталкивало наружу, оно... Просто билось. В два с половиной раза быстрее обычного, пытаясь догнать сложить воедино картинку из василькового платья, пустого трюмо Розалинды и колких, не способных на логику, вожделений.

Вот она, побочная переменная в свежей теории.

Розалинда не сразу осознала, что улыбается и мягко поглаживает голософон, пытаясь представить столько вещей сразу. Выстроенный барьер — из физики и запретов — дал сразу несколько течей — и Розалинда, прикрыв глаза, коснулась губами своей ладони.

Вслепую касаться кожи было приятно; но если представить, что губы прошлись по нежной, прячущейся от загара ладони леди Комсток — и по запястью, пытаясь ощутить пульс... Из груди вырвался тихий, расслабленный стон.

Как Розалинда хотела сейчас изобрести хоть что-то, способное избавить леди Комсток от боли. Пусть ненадолго, частично, но с примесью надежды — на искреннюю улыбку.

Вот он — предел Розалинды.

За которым, как за разрывом, мерещилось слишком многое.

Дверь внизу хлопнула неожиданно громко, и Розалинда быстро сунула голософон под подушку. Торопливо поднявшись, она поправила шелковое покрывало, прошлась по нему ладонями и вдруг поняла, что впервые не готова общаться с братом.

Леди Комсток нарушила установленный Розалиндой лимит, прорвала мыслительную блокаду и застучала в каждой мысли. Она казалась Розалинде частицей другой полярности, к которой притянет вопреки воле, по законам физики.

Но, как и всем разнополярным частицам, долго на одной орбите им не продержаться. И от этой мысли Розалинде хотелось плакать — без оглядки на все свои достижения, чисто по-женски, в надежде на чудо.

Однако Розалинда верила только в законы физики. Наскоро вытерев глаза, она спустилась навстречу Роберту.

На часах было две минуты одиннадцатого. Хорошая точка отсчета — для физика, достигшего внепланового предела. Потребуется не менее двадцати четырех часов, чтобы вернуться в исходную точку-состояние.

Другой вариант Розалинда не хотела рассматривать. Ведь если разложить на атомы все, что ей нравится в леди Комсток, то будет ли гарантия, что новая функциональная группа не взорвется [3] — ей в лицо?

__________________________________

[1] Отсылка к строчке «всегда луч луны навевает мне сны» из стихотворения Эдгара Аллана По «Аннабель Ли»  
[2] Мультиплетное расщепление — явление в атомной физике, описывающее расщепление атома на уровни. Визуально выглядит очень красиво и гипнотизирующе  
[3] Функциональная группа — некоторая группа атомов, определяющая химические свойства молекулы. В тексте подразумевается, что после расщепления атомы, нуждающиеся в группировании, могут собраться в нечто опасное


End file.
